In machines to which the present invention is directed, a relatively wide web of tape material is slit into a plurality of narrow strips which are respectively wound into rolls on individual cores. This type of machine has been utilized for many years for packaging of various types of tapes, such as electrical tape, typewriter ribbons, pressure-sensative tapes, and lift-off tapes that are normally used in conjunction with correction of errors of electronic typewriters.
More specifically, the present invention is directed towards a machine wherein a pair of rotating mandrels are utilized to support a plurality of axially-spaced cores and an endless wide supply of tape, such as lift-off tape, is delivered to the machine, is slit into a large group of very narrow strips, and alternating narrow strips of tape are then automatically wound onto the cores supported on the respective mandrels.
Various manufacturers have developed machinery of this type, and exemplary units are offered by John Dusenbery Company, Inc. as a Model 623BT/TR Duplex Turret Slitter. This machine, while satisfactory for its intended purpose, is very expensive, requires considerable maintenance and must provide an accurate synchronized drive for the various driven components.
In packaging tapes of this type, the overall appearance of the final product is not only important from a marketing standpoint, but is also important from a performance standpoint. Two of the more important criteria are uniformity in density of the wrap and evenness of the edges. Uneven edges detract from the appearance and may impede proper feeding in a typewriter, while non-uniform density will change the size of the roll which may also create problems during use.
Thus, there remains a need for a slitting and winding machine that is capable of repeated uniformity in density and consistency, as well as alignment of lateral edges of the tape on the core and one which can be manufactured at minimum cost and can subsequently be maintained substantially free of any other costs.